Kirschtaria Wodime
Kirschtaria Wodime is the leader of the Crypters and the main antagonist of Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt, serving as the Crypter of the two-part fifth chapter, respectively named Atlantis: Ocean in the Age of Titans and Olympus: Interstellar City Mountains, that center around the two-part Greek Lostbelt. He is voiced by Soma Saito, who also voiced Vinegar Doppio from the TV anime adapation of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Vento Aureo (Golden Wind). Backstory Being the most entrusted A-Team member by the late Marisbury Animusphere, Kirschtaria Wodime was once considered to be the most sutable successor to Chaldea's leadership, beyond Marisbury's own daughter Olga Marie. He was formerly the Head of the Department of Astromancy at the Clock Tower and leader of Team A. He is the young head of the Wodime clan, which has a thousand years old history and magic circuits to go along with it. Along with other soon-to-be Crypters, Kirschtaria was ordered to be teleported into "Singularity Point F" in 2015. However, with Lev Lainur's betrayal, Kirschtaria was amongst the casualties of the conspiracy and was be put into cryofreeze in their coffins. ''Cosmos in the Lostbelt'' ''Second Prologue'' ? ''Anastasia: The Permafrost Empire'' ? ''Götterdämmerung: The Eternal Flame Century'' ? ''SIN: Land of Unified Knowledge'' Prologue After the destruction of Norse Lostbelt, Kirschtaria summoned the remaining Crypters for another meeting, including a defeated Kadoc, who remained in Kirschtaria's Lostbelt. During the meeting, Koyanskaya arrived and started her pretentious weep for the demise of Ophelia Phamrsolone. Disgusted, Hinako Akuta called out Koyanskaya as the latter's mourning was fake, claiming she was even more disgusting than the problems caused by Chaledea. Blaming Koyaskaya as the reason for Kadoc and Ophelia's downfall, Hinako also stated that she was relieved that Ophelia died so that Koyanskaya wouldn't got her Mystic Eye as a collection. Irritated, Koyanskaya talked back at Hinako and satried her uncaring attitude towards Ophelia, causing Hinako to get enraged and lashed out at the fox-human, revealing sharpened fang inside her mouth. Before a fight could ensued, Peperoncino stopped them from quarreling, before bluntly stating his sadness over Ophelia's passing. After both sides were settled down, Scandinavia Peperoncino then proposed a funeral attempt for Ophelia. However, Hinako rejected an idea of funeral, saying she already prepared a bunch of flowers to mourn Ophelia. Then, Hinako left for the Chinese Lostbelt, but not before she stated to Kirschtaria that she never wanted Koyaskaya to enter her Lostbelt ever again. After Hinako left, Peperoncino stated the Crypters went into a problematic place, suggesting that everyone continue their business in their Lostbelts as usual. However, Beryl Gut disagreed and left. Saddened by Ophelia's demise, Peperoncino asked to Daybit and Kirschtaria about their feelings upon Ophelia's demise. Daybit stated he had no feelings while Kirschtaria remained silent. Still in deep grief, Peperoncino left and prepared Ophelia's funeral alone, not knowing Kirschtaria was silently mourning Ophelia. ''Fifth Lostbelt'' ''Atlantis: Ocean in the Age of Titans'' ? ''Olympus: Interstellar City Mountains'' Coming Soon in Spring 2020! Gallery Images LancerCaenis.PNG|Caenis GeminiTwins.PNG|Dioscuri Twins, the Gemini (left: Castor; right: Pollux) Videos 【FGO】キリシュタリア宝具動画【Lostbelt No.5 神代巨神海洋 アトランティス 神を撃ち落とす日】|Kirschtaria's own Noble Phantasm: Grand Order/Anima Animusphere Trivia *Kirschtaria is the first Crypter who directly fights the protagonist in his human form, unlike Hinako Akuta who only fought directly after transforming into her True Ancestor form. He is also the first Crypter that is never defeated in his first fight with Chaldea crew. In addition, he is the first enemy in the game with five extra bars of health. **It is possible to bring his HP down to red bar, but once he reaches that, he immediately charges his NP gauge full and annihilates the player's party. Navigation Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Bosses Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Magic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic